henry_danger_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rise Of Kid Danger Part 2
Rise Of Kid Danger Part 2 is the second half of the first episode Henry Danger Evolution. Plot Previously on Henry Danger, Guys we have a problem here and I mean a big problem said Ray. What kind of problem Ray asked Henry? Well you see you remember the Toddler well he escaped from Swellview prison and he wants revenge Well we will have to fight crime and get him back to jail oh maybe we can just sit down here watch some TV and sing some show tunes (blasted Ray's eye) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OW THAT HURT MAN Alright then what should i do with Captian man and Kid Danger when they find me maybe I will capture them both and so they can't escape this time said the Toddler as he laughed hahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahaha not today Toddler Well blow me over and change my diapar said the Toddler if it isn't Captian Man and Kid Danger I wanna show you both something and its bad very bad very bad that you won't forget Well why look under my TRAP DOOR Now then both of you are stuck and can't get out and will be stuck forever under my cold hands hahahahahahhahahHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA Part 2 Meanwhile at the man cave Charlotte and Jasper were wondering why Henry and Ray haven't returned just yet and which the Toddler had contacted them from his lair. Well well well Charlotte and Jasper if I got your names right as you both can see right behind me Captian Man and Kid Danger are in my trap and if you try to leave to save them they will die said Toddler hahahahhahahahahahhahahHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHA. Charlotte and Jasper were watching Henry and Ray as they were screaming for help and they didn't know what to do at all. Jasper and Charlotte decided to do what Henry and Ray did when they went to save Piper from Dr Minyak they pretended to still be in the man cave and walk quietly to Toddlers lair, meanwhile Toddler makes Henry and Ray play dress up with each other and does a video on making them telling him who they really are by controlling them, So Toddler I hope your proud of what your doing said Ray. Shut up Captian Man your under my control now and with you and Kid Danger here and you guys will be stuck here forever said Toddler hahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahha as he laughed. Soon Charlotte and Jasper quietly arrived without Toddler seeing them as he was still talking to Ray and Henry who were still trapped, So Toddler you think you won right asked Jasper? yes I have won with you and Charlotte at the mancave still and me with Captian Man and Kid Danger here you can't stop me now said Toddler but all of a sudden he was knocked out. Soon Charlotte and Jasper freed Henry and Ray and soon captured Toddler once again and they soon sended him to Swellview jail and to make sure he never comes out and wont have to deal with them anymore. Thanks Jasper for saving us said Henry, no problem man that's what friends are for said Jasper. Well now what do we do with Toddler asked Charlotte? well now we take him to jail said Ray as they all soon took Toddler to jail. As for Toddler he was mad that we send back to jail and soon plotted his next revenge again. Soon they won't escape me next time I will win and I will make sure that they suffer starting with Captain Man and Kid Danger but until then as he banged his fist at the door BRING ME CHILLY FRIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! as Toddler screamed as the episode ends. Trivia * This was the first 2 part episode that Shroob12 was credited as Storyboard alongside with LyokoWarrior12. * This is the first and only two part episode from Henry Danger Evolution so far in the series. * Charlotte and Jasper walking quietly to Toddlers lair to save Henry and Ray is exactly the same for Henry and Ray for when they went to save Piper in "Balloons Of Doom". * Toddler controlling Henry and Ray and making them dressing up and telling them to remove their masks is exactly the same with Frankini from "Live and Dangerous" which was also a 2 part episode. * When Toddler screams out BRING ME CHILLY FRIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! is a reference to Albedo from Ben 10 Alien Force for when he was sent to jail.